Pretty Cure Idol Stars!
by A Dreaming Panda
Summary: Ryusaki Mina is a young 14-year-old student who meets Belle, a young fairy from the Spotlight Kingdom and is requested to become a Pretty Cure and rescue her home. As Mina meets two more friends who too become Pretty Cure, secrets about family and friends are revealed! Fanseries! Please do R&R so I can receive feedback!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and crisp winter morning and Ryusaki Mina had risen from her warm slumber. She stood up from her bed and quickly pulled the white and pink checkered cover up neatly, and patted her white pillow. The walls of Mina's bedroom were painted pink, with a variety of white wooden bedroom furniture such as a wardrobe, a dresser and all kinds of essentials. Despite how tidy everything else looked, her floor wasn't actually at a peak of perfection. Clothes, shoes and cuddly bears were scattered all over her white rug.

Mina dragged herself over to the dresser tiredly and stared at herself in the mirror with her blue eyes. She grabbed a hand full of her ruby pink hair. It was cut and styled in to a traditional Japanese Princess style. She frowned and dropped her head on the dressing table with a clump.

"Mina."

Mina jumped back and swiveled herself around. It was her older sister, Yuki. Yuki didn't have Mina's hair color. Her's was more red than pink since she took after her mother. Yuki was lying in her bed which was next to Mina's. Of course, Mina had to share a room with her sister, which is why clothes were thrown all over the floor. Yuki wasn't a very organized girl, everything she touched she'd surely mess it up and she always practically destroys their room. Yuki also leaves all her mess for either Mina or their father to clean up, which annoys their father a lot who always tells her to get organized. But no matter how messy Yuki was, Mina and their father loved her.

"Yuki! You scared me!" whined Mina and folded her arms like a baby.

Yuki laughed. Mina turned herself to the mirror on the dressing table. She started fixing her hair back to it's original style. Yuki sat up from her bed and just stretched her arms out wide and yawned loudly.

"I better get ready for work." sighed Yuki and stood up from her bed.

Mina smirked, "That will be easy for you since nearly all of your clothes are scattered all over the floor." she teased and patted down the last lock of her hair.

Yuki laughed and walked up behind her younger sister. She wrapped her arm around her neck gently and rubbed her knuckles against her head, giving her a noogie. Mina yelped and ripped herself away from her sister's grip. She looked in the mirror, only to see that her hair was now all messed up like before. She sighed as her sister laughed once more and walked on. Yuki picked up some clothes from the floor and left the others. Mina started fixing her hair.. again.

Yuki worked in a bakery which was owned by family friends, Mr and Mrs. Kentaku. They were an old couple who took Yuki on a year ago. How they haven't fired her for her unorganized and loud personality was still a mystery to Mina. Perhaps they have children or grandchildren like them?

"Mina." called Yuki when she stopped at the bedroom door.

Mina turned her head to Yuki, still fixing her hair, "Hm?"

"Love you." Yuki smiled sweetly.

Mina chuckled and then smirked again, "Aww, Yuki. You're so loving." she teased about Yuki's adorable personality.

Yuki rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her sister. After receiving a 'love you too' from Mina, she left the room and made her way to the bathroom to get changed. Mina turned her head back to the mirror after completely fixing her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and giggled.

"Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it."

* * *

Mina galloped her way down the stairs, still in her pink pajamas. The stairs lead to the kitchen which was also a dining area. Opposite the stairs, there was a door that lead to the bathroom and beside the bathroom door was the living room. Mina only saw her sister at the table. She walked over and sat herself down.

"Hey, Mina. Want some breakfast?" asked Yuki and she pointed at the served plates and bowls on the table.

Mina decided to grab some breakfast which was a rolled omelet, some steamed rice, miso soup and baked fish. Mina looked around for her father. "Where's Papa?"

"Papa's getting ready for work." replied Yuki as she munched on her omelet rather messily and loudly.

Suddenly, an older man with ruby colored hair and bright blue eyes burst through the bathroom door. He was wearing a blue mechanic's overalls and he was carrying his yellow hardhat and his toolbox. He smiled at his two daughters cheerfully.

"Good morning! How are my two angels?" the elder man, Jin, beamed and walked over to the table.

Mina leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek, "We're great, Papa! All set and ready for the day ahead of us! At least, I think Yuki is."

Jin chuckled and leaned over to his other daughter and demanded a kiss on the other cheek. Yuki pulled a disapproved look and folded her arms over her chest, "Papaaaa, I'm too old for this! I'm 18 now!"

"Nonsense! No matter how old you get, you are still my little girl." smiled Jin.

A blush of pink hit Yuki's face as she quickly kissed her father's cheek. Jin chuckled again and sat down beside Yuki to eat his breakfast. He grabbed his coffee mug and poured in some of the hot coffee that was still in the pot from where Yuki was using it. Jin slowly eyed Mina's pajamas questioningly and frowned.

"Mina, aren't you meant to be getting ready for school? It's 8:49am already." Jin asked and placed the coffee pot back on the table.

Yuki took a sip of her own coffee just as Mina answered, "It's a Saturday, Papa. I am going to head out in to town today an-" Mina was interrupted by the sound of Yuki coughing and spluttering loudly. She choked a little more before gaining her breath rather dramatically.

"SATURDAY? 8:49AM? I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! MRS. KENTAKU WILL FLIP OUT IF I AM LATE!" Yuki screamed and jumped up from her chair. She began to race around for her work things.

"Where's my apron? And my name tag? And my hat?" Yuki yelled left, right and center.

Mina turned herself around on her chair, "Name tag is on the coffee table, apron is hanging up on the coat pegs and your hat is on the back of your chair."

Yuki nodded and grabbed all her things and threw them on. She grabbed her coat and scarf before dashing out the door, shouting a 'See you later!' before disappearing off around the corner. Mina shivered, her sister had left the door wide open. Jin sighed, got up and shut the door quickly.

"That girl is so unorganized." Jin grumbled and folded his arms.

Mina finished up her breakfast and jumped up from her seat, "I'm going to get dressed. I'm heading out in to town today." Mina ran her way up the staircase as Jin started to clear up the plates.

Mina stepped in to her and Yuki's bedroom. It looked different from this morning, when she woke up. All of Yuki's clothes that were on the floor were now folded neatly and piled up on Yuki's bed. The shoes were aligned perfectly in pairs on the shoe rack and the cuddly toys were sat on top of the wardrobes. Mina tilted her head in confusion, did Yuki run up here and tidy all of this up? Mina shook the thought off and made her way over to her wardrobe. She picked out some clothes, a white shirt, a pink woolly jumper, grey jeans and brown snuggly boots.

After dressing herself, she ran back down the stairs to see her father sitting at the table, in pure daydream. He was staring at the gold wedding ring on his finger. Jin was missing his wife, Yuki and Mina's mother, Kimiko. Kimiko left when Mina was a toddler and never returned. Ever since she left, Jin has been waiting and hoping that she would return one day. Mina grabbed and put on her her coat, scarf, hat and gloves and opened the front door.

She stepped down in to the cold, crispy snow and smiled. She made it down the steps just as a voice called for her.

"Mina!" she heard her father shout as he ran up to the door. Mina froze and slowly but surely turned herself around to face him. Jin chuckled and smiled at her. "Be careful and don't fall over or anything, okay? I'll be back early from work today since it's the weekend."

Mina smiled and nodded back. "I'll be fine, papa. Thank you. I'll see you later." she replied and made her way off towards the town. Jin shook his head, laughed and went back inside to clean up and prepare himself for work.

* * *

The town wasn't busy. A lot of people were in work today due to Christmas coming up. There were some kids about with their mothers, groups of teenagers laughing and chatting away and elderly couples taking a wonder through to look at the shops. Mina felt that the town was safe. She passed the local bakery where Yuki was working. She waved at her older sister and she waved back with a cheerful and relieved smile.

As she passed a shop, something caught her eye. Something beautiful and shiny. She stopped and turned to it, seeing a beautiful amethyst and silver bracelet laying on a cushion. The amethyst in the middle looked loose though, the same with the blue and purple ones behind it. Perhaps they got damaged while they were being delivered here. Mina gaped at the beautiful gems and the stunning silver glow.

"So beautiful..." she whispered and giggled under her breath.

"I agree." a deep voice chuckled from behind her. Mina gasped and threw herself away from the window quickly. She landed on her feet and skidded through the snow.

She looked up at the source of the voice. It was quite a young man with pale indigo hair and unsettling honey eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt with a few buttons undone, a black jacket with fur around the collar, black jeans and black boots. He didn't seem rather normal compared to most of the people in town plus he had his shirt undone, wasn't he cold?

"I didn't mean to startle you." his rough and dry accent was rather unpleasing too.

Mina shook her head. "It's fine, I'm finished looking at them anyway." she blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. The man smiled at her and stuffed his hands in to his pockets, then turned himself back at the bracelet to study them further.

"I've been after these bracelets for a while now." he began as his honey eyes glared at them through the glass. "I'm going to buy them for Christmas soon enough."

"F-for a lucky lady?" Mina asked, feeling shades of red formed on her face as she asked the now awkward question. The man chuckled at her and shook his head. Mina tilted her head at him. He wasn't going to buy them for someone? Why does he want to buy them then? They're female accessories too. This all just seemed to be a bit strange to Mina.

"I just want to study them and those gems." the man replied shortly.

Mina looked away for a moment and frowned, "Oh, okay." her voice was rather blunt. Mina looked back up to see that the man had completely vanished from sight. She gasped a little and looked around for any sign of him but no luck. He was gone.

"Did I dream all of that?" she whispered to herself in question and frowned. Mina quickly turned herself around, only to walk in to someone and fall back on to her backside.

Mina rubbed her head and looked up to whoever she walked in to. She saw a girl with dark blue hair which was tied up in a neat bun. She was wearing a pale blue coat with fur around the collar and hood, black gloves, a deep blue plaid skirt, white thick tights and black dolly shoes too. The girl looked back at Mina with soft amber eyes and smiled nervously.

The girl stood up. "I am so sorry. I should've looked where I was walking." she apologized and grabbed on to Mina's hand. Amazingly, she pulled her up easily like she weighed nothing at all! This girl was surprisingly strong, despite the fact she looked weak and feeble.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking." Mina blushed and looked down at the floor. The girl smiled at her.

"I'm Shiratori Kyoko." the girl introduced herself and shook Mina's hand gently.

Mina smiled, "I'm Ryusaki Mina. Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan."

"Oh, you're the editor of the Yuridai Girls' Academy Newspaper, right?" Kyoko asked, finally recognizing the girl from somewhere. Mina blushed and nodded to her. Kyoko's eyes lit up. "Wow! I've always wanted to meet you, Mina-chan."

Mina blushed even more. "W-well.. why don't we hang out at school? We could look for stories to publish together too." Mina suggested and moved her hands behind her back nervously. Kyoko jumped up and down with excitement and clapped her hands. She then grabbed Mina's hands and shook them.

"Of course, I'd love to!" Kyoko cried and hugged her new friend tightly. Mina hugged her back and smiled. They soon broke the hug and giggled to each other. "I'll see you in school on Monday, yes?"

Mina nodded. Soon enough, Kyoko picked up her shopping bags. Mina stared at the amount of bags she was carrying. 5 in one hand and 6 in the other, that was incredible! Kyoko nodded bye to Mina and made her way off home. Mina smiled after her and giggled as her new friend began to skip with pure happiness and excitement.

Mina was soon distracted by a noise. It was coming from the alleyway next to the jewellery shop.

"Mina!" the voice called.

Mina looked around and quickly followed the voice down the alleyway. The alleyway was a dead end but she could hear the voice loud and clear. She eventually reached to the dead end and sighed. The wall reached up to the rooftops of the two buildings beside them, which was around 3 stories of a house. She looked around for the source of the voice which she could still hear but she couldn't find any trace of it. Suddenly, a dark entity formed in the sky and the clouds darkened.

Another wall made out of a dark purple substance formed at the entrance of the alleyway, around the same height as the rooftops too. Mina was trapped.

"You fell right into my trap, girl." a dark voice snarled and cackled.

The same man from earlier emerged from the shadows, his eyes now glowing orange and fangs poking out from his mouth. He hissed at the girl and stood before her with his hands in his pockets again.

Mina stammered, "Y-you again!" she cried and backed into the wall slowly.

The man cackled again, "I am Moesashi, a minion from the Badlands. I have come to destroy you and the rest of Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty what?" Mina said in astonishment. She has never heard of anything called Pretty Cure at all. Maybe it was something to do with a cult or something.

Moesashi growled at her and shook his head, "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" he shouted angrily and soon enough, he began to change. His hair grew to a dark purple color and his eyes turned deep red.

The same dark entity formed around Moesashi's body, took away some of his clothes and replaced them with more. A dark purple cape flew behind him. He was still wearing his purple shirt, still slightly unbuttoned and his black jeans. But now he was wearing a pair of silver dusty armor boots, in which, more armor was placed on his legs in some parts. His black gloves vanished and were replaced with silver dusty gauntlets with a purple energy glowing on the palms of them.

Moesashi stood with a daring, psychopathic smile on his face and he was prepared to attack if needed so. Mina backed further into the wall to try and get away from the mad man but it was no use. She was trapped and HE was going to kill her too.

"So where is that damn fairy of yours?" he asked with a rough and dark tone. Mina blinked at him.

"A-a fairy? What fairy?" Mina repeated in question and just scratched her head. Moesashi's eyes sharpened and he growled a little.

Dark energy began to fill in his hands threateningly. "You're a Pretty Cure, don't lie!" he shouted and aimed his palm straight up at Mina's fragile and petite body. Mina shrieked and shut her eyes, preparing for the attack.

Suddenly, she heard the man screaming.. like he was in pain. Mina opened her eyes slowly and saw a bright red arrow pierced into his left shoulder and he was throwing himself around in agony. Did something just save her from her death? Suddenly a bright red light flashed down in front of her eyes and burst, revealing a small odd-looking creature. The creature's body was white and it had large red circles around it's light silver eyes. It had red paws and red round ears. It looked like some sort of small panda. It had a small red arrow quiver tied around it with little red arrows in and a small red bow in a shape of a heart. It was floating up and down using its tiny wings on its back.

"Hello~bel!" the little creature squeaked, which seemed to have a girly voice.

Mina hesitated and jumped a little. The panda.. _thing_ was talking? It could actually talk? Mina shook her head and blinked a couple of more times. She thought she was just hallucinating it all and it all just seemed like she was dreaming. Maybe she would wake up any minute to see her sister running around for her stuff.

"Please don't be startled, I am Belle~bel!" the cute creature giggled before pulling out another little red arrow. It placed the arrow on the bow and aimed at Moesashi, who was trying to rip the other arrow out of his shoulder. It aimed at his other shoulder and fired, the arrow doubling in its size and stabbing in to his shoulder brutally. He screamed once again and ran around in a blind panic.

Belle turned back to Mina with desperate eyes, "You need to help me! My kingdom is under attack and it is down to you to stop it~bel!" she.. cried.

Mina rose a brow, "Me? Why me? I'm just a weak child."

"No, you're a Pretty Cure~bel!" Belle giggled. Mina blinked and stared at her, confused, "A Pretty Cure is a legendary warrior who fights the darkness to save the light from complete annihilation~bel! Without Pretty Cure, the world wouldn't be here today~bel!"

"Wait! So, I'm some sort of 'superhero'?" Mina asked and scratched her head once again.

Belle laughed at her, "Not really a superhero. A legendary warrior~bel!" then Moesashi seemed to have managed to rip out one of the arrows and snapped it. He then proceeded to try and rip the other one out. Belle's smile dropped and she went into hesitation.

"Quickly~bel! You must transform and get rid of Moesashi!" Belle cried and pointed back at the man in pain.

Mina looked at Belle and then up to Moesashi, who has nearly ripped the arrow out. "But how?" asked Mina.

"By transforming into your cure ego~bel!" Belle giggled and waved her tiny hands. Suddenly a pink light came dashing down and morphed around Mina's right wrist. The light disappeared and revealed the same pink bracelet Mina saw in the shop window!

Mina stared at the bracelet in wonder and adoration. Belle smiled and then ordered, "Now call: 'Pretty Cure, Let's Shine'~bel." Mina nodded and moved her hand up in to the air. She smiled at herself and shouted:

"Pretty Cure, Let's Shine!"

A flashing pink aura fired from the bracelet...

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Panda here! So this is my first actual Pretty Cure fanseries/fic that I have put a lot of effort into the planning. Hopefully this fanfic will be great and it'll entertain you guys. I have a big story for this fic and I am loving it!  
**

**Thank you guys, Panda out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapter's a little later than I wanted to post but I am currently trying to get over a bad cold. So here is the second chapter for you guys, enjoy.**

* * *

_"Pretty Cure, Let's Shine!"_

A bright pink aura burst out from Mina's Cure Bracelet and surrounded the area around her. Her body was covered in the same glow, along with her hair too. The light bounced and guided her up into the air and she giggled rather sweetly.

The light formed a pink, short and cute cocktail dress with short white puffy sleeves. Pink arm warmers and white gloves appeared with pink and white laced boots. Then a large white ribbon wrapped around her waist with a bow on her side. Large strands of ribbon flew out from underneath the bow and swayed in the wind. Mina's hair stayed with its tradition Japanese princess style but grew longer and changed to a pale pink color. Her eyes changed from blue to ice blue.

Mina's dress plumped up as she twirled down onto the floor and bowed. She smiled up at Moesashi and Belle before moving into a pose.

"Watashi to isshoniutau! The pure singing beauty, Cure Sing!" she called out and a burst of pink glitter fluttered around her.

Cure Sing looked down at her new outfit and gasped, "What is this? My outfit and hair has changed!"

"Yes! That's the power of Pretty Cure! You are now in your Cure form~bel!" Belle cried and danced around rather happily. Moesashi had just ripped the red arrow from his shoulder and growled viciously at Cure Sing and Belle.

"You little brats! I'll destroy the both of you!" Moesashi roared and encased himself in a purple mist. He threw himself at Cure Sing and she was quick to react. She quickly cartwheeled over his body, spun and stomped her feet down into his back and knocked him to the floor. She skidded on her feet but kept her balance.

Moesashi rushed to his feet and snarled. Cure Sing prepared herself and filled her hands with pink aura. Moesashi shot at her at a fast pace and Cure Sing fired bolts of her aura at his body rapidly. Moesashi swerved and dodged her attacks skillfully and as he neared her, he grabbed her collar tightly and held her up as he kept flying forward. Suddenly their bodies pixelated and vanished. Belle shrieked and floated off quickly just as the dark barrier fell.

* * *

Moesashi and Cure Sing re-appeared in an abandoned field under a giant red bridge leading from the city to the countryside. The grass was covered in nothing but pure snow. Moesashi kicked Cure Sing from his grip and Cure Sing flipped a numerous amount on times but luckily landed on her feet.

"You think you can stop me, Pretty Cure? I am stronger than what you'll ever be!" Moesashi roared and powered up an attack.

Cure Sing screamed and dashed for her life. She narrowly dodged the attack fired by Moesashi and Moesashi pursued her quickly. Cure Sing swerved and dodged all of Moesashi's attacks as she ran, screaming every time he blasted at her. Moesashi was just getting angrier and angrier by the minute as he followed.

Moesashi swiped his leg at Cure Sing and hit against her back. Cure Sing screeched and rolled forward from the strong hit and landed on her back with a loud thud. Moesashi smiled with amusement and finally charged up an attack. Cure Sing stared up at him just as Belle soared through the clear air in a red light and flew straight for Moesashi. Moesashi caught sight of the light and aimed his projectile at Belle.

"Not this time, fairy!" he shouted as the attack gained more and more power. Cure Sing gasped and flipped back off the floor and rammed her feet into Moesashi's side.

Moesashi stumbled to the side, his attack completely vanished. Cure Sing turned herself towards him and grabbed Belle just as she floated down beside her. Moesashi spun to his feet and cackled evilly. He quickly rushed at the two, ready to attack. Cure Sing panicked just as Belle's body glowed red. She aimed her bow at Moesashi as he ran quickly.

Belle closed her right eye and shouted: "Arrow Burst~bel!" and suddenly a flurry of red arrows shot from her bow at a fast pace. They all seemed to fly around Moesashi and easily slowed him down. Moesashi screamed and charged up his dark bolt attack. He charged through the arrows, rushing his hand forward straight towards Belle. Cure Sing gasped and suddenly, like lightning, she kicked his hand to the right and then kneed him in the chin quite hard. Moesashi staggered backwards and suddenly surrounded himself with a dark mist.

"Stop!" Cure Sing ordered and pointed her hand at him. Suddenly a small bolt of pink aura shot from her hand randomly and hit him through the mist. He skidded backwards and started to growl heavily. He glared up at Cure Sing before raising his hand to the sky.

"Rantoku! I summon thou great beast and succeed with pure jealousy!" he shouted loudly and his voice echoed into the dark sky. A bolt of black energy shot from his hand and up into the sky. The bolt flew from the area and towards the streets of the city rather quickly. Belle darted up after the smoke ball but it was too fast for her.

"Wow! So he actually brought you flowers?" a girl cried as she stood with another girl. The second girl smirked and replied: "Yep, he's so romantic!"

Up ahead, stood a brown-haired girl. She was glaring back at the pair as they chatted on about their boyfriends. She folded her arms and snarled a little. "Stupid popular girls, why do they always get boyfriends and I don't?" Suddenly the dark bolt came rushing up behind her and struck her back. The girl screamed and fell to the floor, a dark smoke draining from her body as she was weakened and knocked out. She was left with a dark aura around her. The smoke curled up into a ball and dashed back to Cure Sing and Moesashi.

Moesashi pointed up at the bridge and the smoke ball fired up. It flew over the wire that the bridge held and hit a yellow car. The darkness consumed it all and it started to morph rapidly. The body of the car grew bigger and four pipes ripped out from underneath it, forming arms and legs with the wheels on them. A demonic face appeared, and roared rather loudly.

"Rantoku~!" it screamed and waved its arms around rapidly.

Mina gasped and backed off. There was no way she could fight such a huge beast like that! Rantoku jumped down from the bridge after frightening all of the civilians and landed with a shaking thud. Cure Sing stood tall just as Belle dashed down, bounced off the bonnet of the Rantoku car and landed on Cure Sing's head gently.

Belle giggled and Cure Sing just smiled. Rantoku threw a tantrum and glared rather angrily down at Cure Sing and Belle. It shot its pipe-like arm down at the pair quickly. Cure Sing shrieked and threw Belle aside and narrowly dodged herself. She skidded to the side, grabbed its arms and immediately threw it into the air.

Cure Sing pursued after its flying, reckless body. She grabbed it by the roof of the car, turned to the floor and charged down. Rantoku roared in a blind panic just as its body collided into the floor with a crash. Cure Sing spun on her hands and pushed herself off the roof. She landed back on the snow and smiled at her work. Belle jumped up onto her head and watched the fallen car.

"Rantoku, get back up!" Moesashi ordered and then pointed at Cure Sing, "And destroy her already!"

Belle floated off of Cure Sing's head and in front of her face, "Quickly! You need to purify the beast~bel!" Cure Sing tilted her head in confusion.

"Purify?"

"Yes! Use your Singing Harmony attack~bel!" Belle added and floated out of the way for her.

All of a sudden, Cure Sing's body began to fill with pink aura. Her body glowed brightly and she smiled. She knew this was the beginning of what she had to do. She focused her aura to her hands to create some sort of replica of a microphone. She moved the microphone to her lips and glared at Rantoku.

"Pretty Cure Singing Harmony!" she shouted and hummed a beautiful and peaceful melody. Pink hearts shot from the microphone and surrounded Rantoku as it stood back up. The hearts hit the Rantoku's weak body and purified it instantly.

The microphone vanished, along with her aura. The smoke ball fired up and disappeared back into the city, probably to return to the girl. Cure Sing looked around, seeing that Moesashi had vanished completely. Suddenly her body lit up and her Pretty Cure outfit disappeared and her normal clothes and hair returned. She looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet still there.

"Wh-whoa." Mina mumbled, wondering if what had just happened was all just a dream. But of course, it wasn't. Belle was here, the bracelet was real and the markings in the snow were real too.

Belle plopped herself back onto Mina's head and smiled. "You did it~bel!" she chimed and giggled sweetly at the newborn Cure. Mina blinked up at her and frowned.

"I need an explanation." Mina sighed and folded her arms in front of her and rose a brow.

Belle smiled again and nodded, "You've been chosen to become Pretty Cure~bel! Now it is your job to protect my lands. And of course, yours too~bel." she explained and giggled once more.

Mina frowned again. "Why me?"

"Because you're a strong girl with a great spirit~bel!" Belle replied and clipped her bow onto her back, along with her arrows. Mina huffed and unlocked her arms.

"Well, I think we should head back to my house and perhaps talk about this?" Mina suggested and off they went back to Mina's home.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late post guys!  
**


End file.
